There is conventionally known a die cushion controller that controls the ascent/descent movement of a die cushion pad driven by a servomotor, which, for example, is proposed in Patent Document 1. In the die cushion controller according to Patent Document 1, until the upper die of the slide comes into contact with the die cushion pad with a workpiece sandwiched therebetween, the control of the cushion stroke of the die cushion is effected through position control. Upon detecting a change in the electric current of the servomotor when a load starts to be applied to the die cushion pad, a current change detection signal is issued, and switching is thereby effected from the position control to pressure control to impart a preset cushion pressure to the die cushion pad. In this die cushion controller, switching from position control to pressure control is possible, so that drawing can be performed in a satisfactory manner.